Weaknesses
by rustofstardust
Summary: Summary: After reader is hurt, Bellamy promises to never leave her again. Warnings: Swearing, injury to reader, fluff, little bit of angst.
1. chapter one

You staggered into camp, dirty, dehydrated, and exhausted. Since you were separated from the group three days ago at the torching of the grounders, all you'd had to eat was bittersweet pine needles. You were pretty sure you were bleeding from at least three places. And, of course, the grounder arrow sticking out of your side probably wasn't helping. Luckily, it didn't appear to be poisoned, or you would have died days ago.

Honestly, the only thing keeping you going at this point was the thought of your boyfriend, Bellamy Blake. You pushed your hair out of your eyes and squinted against the sun. You could barely make out the words "Camp Jaha" before a bullet whizzed past your head, just grazing your ear. Son of a bitch. They were shooting... at you? Before you had time to think, a torrent of bullets flew over your head, far too close for comfort. You'd be damned if you'd come this far to be shot by your own people.

"Stop! Stop! It's Y/N, I'm not a grounder!" You cried as you waved your hands over your head, before hunching over in pain.

The gates to the camp creaked open, and John Murphy sauntered out, gun in hand. Two guards filled in behind him. Murphy looked over your mud crusted clothes and matted hair with his signature smirk.

"Well, you look like shit."

"Asshole." Y/N responded, before pulling said asshole into a hug. You cringed suddenly as your arrow wound stang and let out an accidental cry of pain. Murphy released a long whistle as he eyed the injury.

"Go get Clarke. _Now._ " He commanded, turning to the guard on his left. As the guard ran off towards the med bay, Murphy slung an arm around you and helped you walk through the gates.

"Damn it, Y/N, we thought you were dead. Blake's been killing himself trying to find you." Murphy very helpfully informed you. You weren't listening, but rather frantically scanning the hub of people, hoping to see your friends from the ship. Well, one boy in particular.

"Y/N!" Clarke called as she ran towards you, blonde hair streaming behind her. You grabbed your best friend into a bone crushing hug, ignoring the pain in your side. You couldn't bear to be the one to let go first.

"Bell?" You whispered in her ear. How much hope can one word carry?

"He's here, Y/N. He's safe." You let out a sigh of relief.

"Murphy? Go find Bellamy." Clarke commanded.

"On it." Murphy jogged off.

"As for you, I'm amazed you're still standing." Clarke knelt down and began examining the arrowhead lodged in your side.

"Hey, it takes more than an arrow to take me out." You joked. The tension in your voice was obvious. You clenched your teeth as Clarke poured antiseptic on the injured area.

"Motherfucker." You swore as she continued to prod around the wound. You clenched your jaw even tighter. You would not pass out. Not before you saw Bell-

"Ahh!" You cried out as another wave of pain radiated from your side.

"Sorry, Y/N. You know I have to." Clarke responded.

"That doesn't make it hurt less." You retorted. Anxiously, you tapped your fingers against your leg.

"We need to get you to med bay, Y/N. I need to get this out of you." Panic surged in your veins.

"No. Not until I see Bell. Please, you don't understand, I need to know he's ali-"

"Y/N!" You were cut off by the sound of your favorite voice. You turned around and saw Bellamy running towards you, pushing through the crowd. A smile broke out across your face and you ran-well, hobbled would be more accurate-to him. He caught you as you giggled, half delirious with relief and joy. You had missed his strong arms around you. His embrace was the only place that that made you feel truly safe. You nestled your head in his shoulder and felt his hands wrap around you.

"I thought I lost you." His whisper was barely audible. If you didn't know better, you would say there were tears in his eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." You murmured back as your eyes slid shut. Bellamy's gasp was the last thing you heard before the world went dark.


	2. chapter two

Bellamy paced outside the med tent restlessly. After Y/N collapsed three hours ago due to a combination of dehydration and blood loss (according to Clarke) he had been waiting outside her room in the med bay. He'd wanted to be in the room during the surgery, but Clarke had quickly ended that notion. When one nurse-in-training had made the mistake of asking him to leave the makeshift hospital, he had delivered a glare so frightening no one had deemed it necessary to talk to him again.

All he could think about was how he'd almost lost her. He should have been there to protect her. Y/N was the most important girl in the camp-no, the world. She was funny, and sarcastic, and smart, and _beautiful_. Not in a classic bombshell sort of way. She had a sort of subtle beauty. It was the way her eyes lit up when she talked to him, the way she absentmindedly played with her hair, the wrinkle of her brow when she was thinking hard, the way her eyes danced when she gazed at him through the steam of her tea, her secret smile she saved only for him. It was her bravery and kindness and oh, her incredible strengththat made him fall for her. And fall for her he did. He remembered the taste of her lips the very first time he kissed her. Do stars have a taste? Stars, and honey, and smoke. She was a hurricane waiting to happen, and Bellamy couldn't believe she'd chosen him.

His thoughts were interrupted as Clarke emerged from the door, beads of sweat hanging on her face. He couldn't dare to ask, just waited, silently begging. Clarke saw his expression and softened.

"She'll be ok." She said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. It's amazing what three words can do to a person. Bellamy ran his hands through his hair and took a step back.

"Can I see her?" Clarke started to shake her head no, but changed her mind when she saw the look on Bellamy's face. Silently, she led him into the small room. Y/N lay on a cot in the middle of the room. Your face was pale and your body limp, but you were alive and that was all Bellamy needed. Without saying anything, he pulled up a seat next to the cot and took your hand in his.

"Let Y/N rest. She's lost a lot of blood." Clarke murmured. She squeezed the boy's shoulder and left the room. Your hair lay liftlessly across her face. You would hate that, he thought, tucking the strands behind your ear. Suddenly, the room felt wrong. The medical equipment on the walls seemed hostile and threatening. The sounds of the med bay drifted through the walls and the smell of sterile alcohol was overpowering. You wouldn't want to wake up here. This was where people went who were dying.

Bellamy scooped you up bridal style, with one arm beneath your knees and one wrapped around your back. Your head fell onto his shoulder. He could smell your shampoo, and right then there had never been a smell so comforting.

He carried you out of the wing and into his tent, pushing past Clarke and her protests. He laid you down with painstaking care. For a moment, he could have sworn he heard you murmur his name. Bellamy wrapped a loving arm around your waist and pulled you close, determined to be be the first thing you see when you wake up.


	3. chapter three

As your eyes opened, the first thing you noticed was the steady, strong beat of Bellamy's heart. You turned your head and saw him staring at you, almost as if he was trying to memorize your face.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered. A smile crept across his face. The sunlight hit his freckles and he looked goddamn perfect.

"Bell." You replied softly. You were the only one who could call him that and get away with it. Bellamy sat up and gently placed your head in his lap.

"Don't try to sit up yet, love. You lost a lot of blood." The older boy said. You usually would have pushed him off and stood anyway, but your mind, usually so sharp, was blurry from the anesthesia and you weren't sure if you could stand without fainting again. The two of you sat in silence as the effects of the anesthetic wore off, and Bellamy played with your hair. The fresh outside air brought back life into your veins, and Bell made you drink some water.

As far as boyfriends go, you had won the lottery. You loved the way his hair felt between your hands when you kissed him, the way he always knew what to say, and how he teased you and touched you and looked at you with that goofy grin- god, you were lucky. Bellamy was sexy and confident and tasted like _home_. You knew he was on your side.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? I'm sure lots of people need an audience with the rebel king," You teased as you climbed into his lap and straddled him. "You can go, Bell. I'll be fine." Bellamy smiled as he cupped your face with his hands, then kissed your forehead, the tip of your nose, and finally, your lips. Fuck. Bellamy Blake was the only thing that could make you this weak-well, him and that god damn arrow. A small moan escaped your mouth, and he smiled.

"I'm not leaving you, Y/N. Ever." And you knew it was true.


	4. chapter four

**A/N:** I have decided to break this into chapters, so I reposted the first three parts with some minor edits made. I apologize for any confusion. Special thanks to everyone who has left reviews. WyaRose here you go, thanks for the idea! I was planning for this to be lighter but I think I like the way it turned out.

* * *

You let out a long sigh. Since you found the camp and promptly passed out two days ago, you hadn't gone more than 10 feet from the tent you and Bellamy shared. Sure, he meant well. Bell had spent every minute he could with you, and, against your complaints, still insisted on doing everything for you. Murphy had been keeping you company while Bell was busy, but you strongly suspected his sudden companionship was a pretense created by Bell to make sure you didn't leave the fucking tent.

Currently, you had managed to distract Murphy long enough for you to sneak out. Jasper had mentioned something about needing a certain type of plant, and you had collected a pile of them from the forest, happy to have an excuse to leave. You had been going crazy cooped up in camp. You stood in the lush ring of trees you had stumbled across and inhaled the fresh air. As you breathed deeply, you felt a raindrop hit your skin. And another. You smiled, and tilted your head to the sky as the rain drenched you. Before long, you were soaking. The smell of rain had always been comforting to you. The sky darkened, and lightning flashed in the distance. You should probably go back to camp now. Bell would worry-

"Shit!" You jumped. Your thoughts had been interrupted by a familiar hand on your shoulder. You turned around and was greeted by the furious face of Bellamy Blake, rain dripping from his face.

"Bell, you scared me. I-" Bellamy cut you off.

"Y/N, what the hell are you doing?" Bell was almost yelling, his brow furrowed in frustration. This was going to be fun.

"I was collecting supplies for Jasper." You said, as calmly as you could.

"Y/N, I told you very specifically not to leave camp. You're hurt. What if a grounder had seen you?" Bell walked towards you, and you took a step back. The rain was coming down furiously now.

"I'm fine, Bell. If a grounder had seen me, I would have killed them, like I have before. I can take care of myself. And I may be your girl, but you don't get to tell me what to do." You retorted. You could see a storm of emotions rage through Bell's brown eyes to match the storm above. He raised his hand and wiped rain from your face. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. Something had changed in him.

"I came to check on you and you were _gone,_ Y/N. I thought you were hurt or lost and alone. I thought you left me. Please, I can't lose you too, Y/N. I need you. I think-" His voice broke and he swallowed hard as he pleaded with you. You could see he meant every word he was saying. In the distance, thunder rumbled. The wind whipped the branches of the trees. None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered, had ever mattered, was standing in front of you.

"I think I'm in love with you, and it scares the hell out of me." He finished. It broke your heart to see the pain in his face. You took a step forward.

"I love you too." You whispered over the storm. Bellamy looked up with a mixture of hope, and rawness, and _fear_. You never wanted to make him afraid.

"Say it again." He asked. He closed his eyes and took a sharp breath, almost unconsciously.

"I love you, Bellamy Blake. And I could _never_ leave you."

* * *

In a circle of trees, a boy kisses a girl. The taste of rain intermingles between their lips. They are desperate, and young, and powerful. Overhead, the wind whips, and the storm clouds rage on, and the sky weeps.


End file.
